The Next Chosen One
by sibuna2000
Summary: What happens when Nina's daughter Jackie is the next chosen one. Find out more in house of Anubis
1. Chapter 1

The Next Chosen One

I woke up in the morning feeling light headed. Mom came in and saw me.  
"Jacks are you okay?" She asked me. I shook my head no. My name is Jacqueline Evelyn Rutter. I'm just an ordinary 13 year old girl. My mom is Nina Nathalia Rutter and my dad Fabian Brad Rutter. I was born on August 8, 8am sharp. I have dark brown hair like my dad and tan/pale skin like my dad and mom. I'm American and British, but I mostly speak American.  
"My head hurts!" I cried.  
"Just go to sleep! I'll tell you a story. There was 8 teenagers living in a house in a boarding school. 5 of them formed a club called Sibuna and were solving mysteries. Trying to find a cup of ankh, mask of Anubis, and all sorts of adventure. There was a chosen one and Osirian who worked together and descendants. They solved all of the mysteries and live their normal lives as one happily family." Mom said.  
"That is so cool ." I said. She smiled. I fell a sleep then had a nightmare.  
*dream*  
A voice was saying chosen one chosen one.  
"Who's there!" I cried.  
"It's me." The voice said.  
"Mom?" I said.  
"Chosen one! You must go to the Anubis house and solve the mysteries the house holds." She said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"You'll see." She said and disappeared. I got struck by lightening.  
"Ahhh!"  
*end of dream.*  
"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
My mom and dad ran towards me stroking my hair.  
"We heard you screamed." They said.  
"I had a nightmare. Mom was in it she was saying like chosen one and go to Anubis house." I said. They looked worried.  
"Um! Go back to sleep sweetie." Mom said.  
Nina's POV  
I walked back to our bedroom.  
"Fabian! Jackie is the chosen one. I thought she'll find out later. She was born August 8, 8am sharp like me. This is bad she has to solve the mysteries like we had to do. I wish I never told her that story. She is in so much danger. We can't have her go to Anubis house. It's far to..." I started to say but Fabian's eyes went red.  
"Get chosen on in that house or I will hurt her." Somebody in Fabian's body said.  
"Okay I will just please don't hurt her." I cried.  
"Good! You can apply for a job to keep her safe. Or just let her go by her self." The voice in Fabian's voice said.  
"I will." I said. Fabian's eyes turned back to normal.  
"Fabian we have to have Jackie in Anubis house."

A/N  
Chapter 1. I'm taking a break on ALL of the stories and come back to it when I get back from my vacation. I don't get enough time to update it because I don't connection a lot. I'm in my Grandparents house and they are the ones who have connection. I'll try updating as much as I can and I love you all for your patience. I like to thank for following and adding my stories as her favorite. I'm only going to stick to this story for the whole 2 weeks or so. I love you all once again and please read this. I also don't own anything from House of Anubis. Only the plot and story line and myself. Thank you so much and have an awesome day.:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Chosen One

Jackie's POV  
Well it's time for me to go to Anubis house. I took the plane to England and then called for a cab.  
"Jacqueline Evelyn Rutter?" The driver said.  
"That's me." I said.  
"So your American?" He said.  
"Yeah how you know? Is it the American accent?" I asked.  
"No the American flag is on your suitcase." He said. I looked at my green and blue tie dye suitcase.  
I tore it off.  
"Well that's not a way to fit in." I said. We got in the car.  
"Where to miss?" The driver asked.  
I looked down at the folder.  
"It says the house of Anubis." I said. He nodded and drove off. I got a text from my mom.  
Jacks,  
Hope the flight is going well. I will visit you next month. Love you.  
-Mom  
"Is that your mum?" He asked.  
"Yea! I'm guessing she already misses me. I just never been far from home." I said.  
"Do you want me to turn this can back?" He asked.  
"No way! I'm siked." I said. Be chuckled and there was silence the rest of the ride.  
"Here we are miss." He said turning the cab and parked in the parking lot. I looked around and then saw the driver gone. I ran.  
"Hey wait up." I yelled and accidentally bumped these three kids my age.  
"I'm so sorry." I apologized.  
Lexi's POV  
I was taking pictures of my best friend Sky. Short for Skylar.  
"Come on!" Sky said.  
Sky tripped on our best friend Dylan.  
"Woah!" Sky cried. I took a picture of them and smiled. She picked up the book "The Solar System is Your Friend." And then another book.  
"The Science Chemistry?" She said.  
"Sky this is the book that Tom Robinson wrote. Don't judge." Be said she shook her head and laughed.  
We were walking back to school until this girl bumped into me.  
"I'm so sorry." She said then ran away.  
"Newbie." I said. I saw Dylan staring at her then we walked to school. We burst from the front door and I showed Sky the book, "Forever Friends."  
"Oh yes! Friends Forever." She said then laughed. We went in Mrs. Andrews class and sat together in our normal seats. Mr. Sweet came in and asked us for Sky. She looked confuse and left.  
Sky's POV  
Mr. Sweet ordered me to step in the car. I saw a man in the car taking my hand. They drive somewhere and I was off to no where.  
Lexi's POV  
Class ended and I was confused. Why didn't Sky come back? I asked Cole and Liam. Liam had a mask like a bear. Being as crazy as ever.  
"Have you seen Sky?" I asked.  
" er ur er der?" Liam said. Cole laughed.  
"House?" He said.  
"Okay, maybe." I said. I walked over to the house. I ran upstairs.  
"Hey Sky I was look- Who are you?" I asked. Seeing a girl who bumped into me sitting on Sky's bed unpacking her things.  
"I'm Jackie from America." She said.  
"Where's Sky?" I asked.  
"I don't know who she is. When I came there the bed was empty." She said.  
"Your lying." I said.  
"Lying?" She said. I saw Sky's phone and bunny.  
"This is her bunny and phone. Did you steal it?" I yelled.  
"Steal it? Not a good way to have friends." She said. I took her stuff and threw it on the ground.  
"Hey you can't do that." She cried.  
"Where's Sky?"

A/N  
Okay do you know where I got it from. Took me are ally long time. Well here we go. That was chapter 2. So review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but taking another break on all stories focusing on one story I've beeping thinking about. Trying to qualify lots of drama and take action. Lots of drama. Lots.  
Thanks for your cooperation and support love you all  
-Jackie or sibuna2000


End file.
